fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Serial Killer
"We serial killers are your sons, your husbands. We are everywhere and there will be more of your children death '' tommorow''." - American serial killer Ted Bundy A Serial Killer 'is defined as a person who murders at least three people in a relativily short time span. Most of the time a serial killer murders more than three victims. Most oftenly a serial killer is a Psychopath or suffers from another mental disorder. Their motives can varey greatly. Some serial killers kill with greed as motive, others want to have control over life and death. Some can achieve sexual sadisfaction throw the act of torture or murder of another human being. Most of the time a serial killer is a white male between 20-60 years old, above average intelligence and suffers from sociopathy. They have no emphaty and are often cabable of fooling the public and those around them. Types of Serial Killers There are certain diffrent types of serial killers. Most common are the sexual predators. Most serial killers murder people that are strangers to them. They may be married or have a family life without those around them knowing what they are. Prof. Jack Levin of Boston University estimates there are every year 20 serial killers active in the United States of America. Most serial killers are American. The second largest potential is the United Kingdom, in Europe Germany produces most serial killers. Early serial killers One of the earliest serial killers was Countess Elizabeth Báthory (1560-1614) who lived at a castle in Hungary. The legend says she murdered as many as six-hundred of her servant girls to bath in their blood. She as well derived sexual pleasure from torturing them. An earlier serial killer was French knight Gilles De Rais (1405-1440) who murdered perhaps as many as 80 to 800 children in the 14th century. Modern phenomenon However, the serial killer did not become the terryfying phenomenon that it is today before the infamous murders commited by one only known as "Jack The Ripper " in Whitechapel, London in the autumn of 1888. The unidentified killer slaughtered at least five prostitutes and mutilated thier bodies severely. This case was the first widely known serial killing investigation. No other serial killer has reached his infamy. In America the "Murder Castle" of Dr. H.H. Holmes during the Chicago World's Fair of 1893 shocked the civilized world for a second time. Maybe as many as 300 people may have been tortured, and killed by Holmes for profit. Two female serial killers, nurse Jane Toppan and black widow Belle Gunness are discovered. In the 1920's and 1930's serial killers would become more terryfining and regular with Germany's sadist (child)-killers like Peter Kũrten who derived pleasure from blood , butcher Fritz Haarmann and Carl Großmann. This tradition would be extended in other places than Europe when sadomasochist Albert Fish terrorized New York. During II World War II the serial killer phenomenon minimized, only to return in the 1950's in America with killers like Albert DeSalvo and necrophile Ed Gein . During the 1960's Britain got terrified at the thought of a female serial killer when the Ian Brady and Myra Hindley "The Moors Murderers" killed children in Manchester. In the second half of the 1960's the unidentified and savage "Zodiac Killer " terrorized the San Fransisco Bay Area while the cult of Charles Manson and was aperhanded in Hollywood. In the 1970's and 1980's serial killers where at an all-time high. "The Co-Ed Killer" Edmund Kemper was killing hitchikers in California while the notorious community man known as "The Killer Clown", John Wayne Gacy was prolificly murdering young men in Chigaco. Meanwhile the arguably most deciving and well-known modern serial killer, charming and well-dressed Ted Bundy was victimizing attractive women all over the United States. In Kansas , a horrifying serial killer driven by ego known as "B.T.K." suceeds in evading capture for years before being revealed to be Dennis Rader . The ruthless "Green River Killer", revealed to be Gary Ridgeway claims victim after victim. Predator Rodney Alcala is murdering girls at a beach. In Florida Henry Lee Lucas and Ottis Toole where on a killing spree. In London dismemberer Dennis Nilsen is apperhanded. The terryfing phenomenon of "the killer couple" expanded with the capture of the sadistic torture-murderers Leonard Lake and Charles Ng . In 1990 in Canada, the "Ken and Barbie Killers" Paul Bernardo and Karla Homolka kidnap and torture teenage girls. While in Soviet Russia one of the most savage and bloothirsty serial killer the self-proclaimed "Mistake of Nature", Andrei Chikatilo is finally brought to justice after two decades. In America notorious cannibal and serial killer Jeffrey Dahmer is sentenced to punisment. In Belgium pedophile Marc Dutroux is kidnapping and killing young girls. Spree-killer Andrew Cunnanan counts famous fashion desinger Gianne Versace among his victims. And in Hyde, England a family doctor Dr. Harold Shipman commits the ultimate betrayal by killing 250 of his elderly patients. However, one of the most schocking crimes where commited in New Mexico, when a horrific chamber desinged for the sadistic torture of women known as "The Toy-Box" was discovered the user was sadist David Parker Ray. And women could be serial killers too revealed hooker Aileen Wournos . Not many serial killers have surfaced in recent years, however two of the worst serial killer - both have killed over a hundred people in Columbia are still at large. "The Beast", Luis Gavarito and child-killer Pedro Alonzo López . But there are still murderers out there. List of most notorious Serial Killers by Country United States: *'Dr. H.H. Holmes '(1861-1896) - Type: mastermind / sexual sadist / profit killer - ''would lure victims to his "Castle" Hotel were he would torture, gas or burn alive and dissect his victims and sell their skeletons to medical schools. '' *'Jane Toppan '(1857-1838) Type: thrill killer - ''would give victims lethal doses of medicene and kiss and curass them. '' *'Belle Gunnes '''(1859-1908) Type: black widow / profit killer - would hit victims over the head with spade or poison them and bury them on her farm. *'Albert Fish '(1870-1936) Type: sadist / child-killer / cannibal - would stab victims with knife and cut their body in pieces to cook and eat it later. He used his "Impliments of Hell: a knife, meat-cleaver and hand-saw. *'Carl Panzram '(1891-1930) Type: outlaw / angered kille - would rape and shoot to death sailors all over the United States until apperhanded in 1928. '' *'William Heirens '(1928-2012) Type: angered killer - ''confessed to the 1946 "Lipstick Killings" but may have spend all his prison years as an innocent man. *Charles Starkweather '(1938-1959) Type: spree killer / thrill killer - ''shot 11 people to death together with his girlfreind Carlin Ann Fugate in 1957 and 1958. '' *'Albert DeSalvo '''(1931-1973) Type: predatory killer - ''Terrorized ladies as "The Boston Strangler" in the 1960's. There were doubts about his guilt but a 2013 DNA match confirmed it. '' * Category:Serial killer Category:Fan Fiction